Valentine's Gone Wrong
The forty-sixth episode of Season 38. Everyone in Danville had special plans to make it a very special Valentine's Day, but Doofenshmirtz makes everything go horribly wrong. Episode Summary Part 1 It's a beautiful day in Danville, especially since today is Valentine's Day. The day starts off with heart-shaped pancakes from Linda. Phineas and Ferb always enjoy this tradition, but this year there was a twist. They were strawberry pancakes! The boys devour them quickly and go out to spread some love. Phineas has the perfect plan for Olivia. Ferb gets out the blueprint he had been working on for Phineas. Phineas asks Ferb what he's gonna do. He says he's going to help Phineas. Phineas can't thank Ferb enough for his kindness. Then, he wishes Perry was here to witness this. Perry is on a mission. He enters his lair through a bouquet of roses. He picks off pricks as he receives his mission. Monogram says Doof is doing another anti-romance scheme. He needs to go over to his place before he ruins the spirit of Valentine's Day. Perry notices his jetpack has been decked out for Valentine's Day. Perry's eyes lower. Meanwhile, Candace is busy shopping with Stacy. They're busy picking out a card and candy for Jeremy. Stacy is getting bored because Candace starts criticizing all the cards to herself. Stacy wonders if it's a good idea to just leave her. Meanwhile, Baljeet is panicking. He calls someone over who he thinks would have good romantic advice, Heidi. He asks Heidi for help with what to do for Maddie. Heidi suggests taking her out of a meal. Baljeet thinks that's a great idea. He thanks Heidi and runs off. Then, Heidi starts to question herself what she's going to do. On the other side of town, Perry enters Doof's HQ and is trapped in a split second in a box of chocolates. Doof presents the Anti-Romance-Inator. He knows it's similar to the De-Love-Inator from the summer but its effect is much more severe than that. It will make all of today's romantic plans go horribly wrong. He cackles an evil laugh and warms up his Inator. Perry struggles to get out of his trap. Unfortunately, it's too late. Everything starts to go horribly wrong. Phineas is busy constructing the biggest love-o-gram for Olivia. Suddenly, all the supplies and the progress so far disappear. Phineas thinks it's ironic because it usually disappears near the end of the day, but now he's in a panic. Meanwhile, all the cards and chocolate in stock are now out of stock. Candace freaks out, because she wonders what she's possibly supposed to get Jeremy now. Baljeet and Maddie are busy enjoying lunch. Suddenly, the waiter throws all their food on them. Maddie is confused. To make matters worse, Heidi doesn't even have a clue what romance is now. Part 2 Doofenshmirtz is laughing, because his plan was successful. Perry was too late, he lost this one. Perry continues to struggle out of his trap. Phineas is now in a frenzy to get some more supplies. There's one small problem, they're out of the key element that's needed to complete the project. For some reason, it's strawberry gelatin. Phineas is extremely worried, what was he supposed to do now? Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy are searching all the stores in town for cards and candy. Every single store is out of everything. Candace screams at the sky. Meanwhile, Maddie isn't sure what to do anymore. Baljeet is embarrassed as heck. Maddie just leaves. Baljeet runs after her, wanting her to come back. Their food is getting cold. Elsewhere, Haley is trying re-familiarize Heidi with the concept of romance. Heidi is confused. Haley thinks this is completely hopeless. She gets Ethan. Ethan doesn't know what to do. Meanwhile, at Doof's place, there is hope for all the lovers in Danville now. Perry is free from his trap. He goes into an epically romantic battle with Doofenshmirtz? Yeah. Perry reverses the effects of the Inator, then it explodes. Doof screams fey upon Perry. Suddenly, Phineas' project is completely finished. Olivia comes and is in love with it. Ferb raises his eyebrows at Phineas. Olivia kisses Phineas. Meanwhile, Candace is going to Jeremy's to tell him about the stores. Suddenly, a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates appear in Candace's grip. She calmly walks to Jeremy's house. Jeremy thanks Candace and they kiss. Meanwhile, Baljeet convinces Maddie to go back to the restaurant. There's a fresh new plate of food. They're both happy and they sit down to enjoy the meal. They both slurp up a spaghetti noodle. They shrug and kiss. Meanwhile, Heidi is finally understanding romance. Haley thinks it's about time. Heidi goes out to share her love with the whole world. For some reason, Ethan thinks that won't end very well. He was right. Heidi wants to make out with Carl. He screams and runs from her. Songs *''Where Did This Go Wrong?'' *''Livin' In a Funhouse'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Ethan: "This won't end well..." *Haley: "Yes, yes it won't..." Ferb's Line "Well, since I have nothing going on today, I think I'll help you out" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair A bouquet of roses Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Doofenshmirtz's last romance scheme is mentioned ("Chez Platypus") *The song "Where Did This Go Wrong?" is similar to "Where Did We Go Wrong?" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation") *A picture of Haley's cake is seen again ("The Favor") *An instrumental of "Livin' in a Funhouse" plays when Heidi is chasing Carl ("Mispreceived Monotreme") Allusions *'LarryBoy Cartoon Adventures': The strawberry gelatin in the catalog Phineas orders from looks like the Crazy Clay monster *'Lady and the Tramp': Ironically, the restaurant Baljeet and Maddie are at is playing score from Lady and the Tramp when the two are having spaghetti Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38